DEMENCIAL TRAVESÍA
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Y a la mente desquiciada de Demencia se le ocurre darles celos a su apuesto caballero de sombrero, estando la segunda mejor opción cercana, sin imaginarse que las cosas podrían salir de mejor forma. "VILLAINOUS" (Dr. Flug x Demencia)


_**¡Hola linduras! Pues sigo en la curvo emo y la verdad me hundo más con día, pero e de agradecer a cositas como estas que me alejan del mundo real al menos un par de segundos. ¡Pero si es de agradecer más bien debe ser a la leyenda Distroyer! (A quien se le obsequio esta cosa rara de fic) Que me presento a estos niños un dia antes del estrenó y con ser solo cortos han cautivado de una forma que hasta asusta al público lol en serio aquí hay pacto, los que ya estén en el fandom lo entenderán XD**_

 _ **Dr. Flug x Demencia.**_

 _ **Nota: Editando. Parece que ya existe la categoría de Villanos en fanfiction así que como dije al publicar esto hace semanas, lo reacomodo. Y curioso después de tantos años en la pag y no sabía que se puede cambiar categoría desde hay, en vez de resubir lol momento de estupidez.**_

 _ **Villainous pertenece al talentoso Alan Ituriel, solo la historia es propiedad de LagrimasSolitarias.**_

19/05/2017

* * *

 **"DEMENCIAL TRAVESÍA"**

Si es cierto que en la mansión existían más de una forma para no aburrirse, ya fuera asustar a 5.0.5 oh fastidiar a Dr Flug mientras más ocupado estuviese en sus creaciones, sobrepasando el acosar a Black Hat.

¡Pero tenía tanta curiosidad con esa caja ruidosa en la sala!.

Esa tal tv que Black había prohibido rotundamente nadie tocase, ¡Por que solo él es el dueño y señor del televisor!.

Presionó botones al azar moviendo a lo loco todos los dedos de sus manos, una digna sonrisa traviesa se posaba en su rostro, antes de quedar inmersa en un programa tan pero tan malo, que eso mismo capto su atención.

—¡Tengo que decirle a 5.0.5 que me compre las temporadas de la "Rosa de Guadalupe"! Jajaja es tan terriblemente absurdo que me gusta jajaja.

Y la peli-purpura trataba de no atragantarse con las palomitas que comía, más que entender el mensaje que el programa intentaba transmitir, la hacia explotar de risa lo exagerado de todo y las malas actuaciones serias (¿?).

Pero entre todo eso, empezó a mover con rapidez sus pies golpiando el suelo, incrustando sus uñas que más bien parecían garras por como dejaron el sillón favorito de Black Hat, ansiosa con mirada fija en lo que presenciaba.

Una chica que para intentar llamar la atención del chico que le gustaba, le daba celos con un cercano, provocando que el otro descubriera que la quiere, aparte que todo terminara en sangre con los dos chicos enfrentándose y la chica por algún motivo le diera aire en el cabello en relación con una flor blanca...

En fin, solo le presto atención a lo demás.

—¡Eso es justo lo que necesito para que Black descubra lo perdido que esta por mi! Jajaja.

Exclamo parándose de un salto del sillón, olvidando por completo como se apagaba el aparato y asiéndolo sutilmente con una patada en la pantalla, asiendo que por la fuerza ejercida se quebrase. Bueno míster elegancias siempre se estaba quejando que el televisor era muy viejo, Demencia simplemente le dio el ultimo empujón para comprar uno nuevo.

—Solo necesito encontrar un cercano que lo llene de celos, al punto que la sangre ajena llegue al río.

Se decía para si mordiéndose el labio inferior, flotando sus manos con una sonrisa de malicia, en lo que caminaba por los pasillos hasta llegar al laboratorio de la residencia Hat.

Notando al brillante Dr. Flug sosteniendo dos químicos inestables con mucho cuidado en cada mano enguantada, se notaba que dicha acción era peligrosa debido al sudor que de manera inexplicable se observaba sobre la bolsa, el científico intentaba mantenerse concentrado susurrando algo para sí, probablemente algo que intentaba memorizarse referente a la formula.

Seria muy, pero muy, muy, desconsiderado interrumpirlo. Cosa que con más razón Demencia se arrojo sobre su espalda, agitando sus hombros con búsqueda, en lo que le gritaba.

—¡HOLA FLUG!.

Asustando al pobre mencionado, cayendo ambos contenidos al piso que cual ácido dejo un considerable agujero, con una escandalosa explosión en el sitio, bañando de humo más que la ropa de los presente sus caras.

—¡DEMENCIA!.

Grito frustrado el que cubre su rostro.

—¡¿Por que diantres hicites eso?!, ¡Pase toda la noche sin dormir creandolo!.

Le reclamaba el científico a una chica que como si nada se sentó sonriendo en la mesa mas cercana, sacando la lengua, botándole de paso los materiales que estaban hay.

No sabía a todo esto que era peor de trabajar en esa mansión, como secuas malvado. Oh el defecto andante del experimento facillo que se aterra de todo, su tirano jefe que literalmente pasa sobre él restregándole la cara en el piso, oh esa demente que como araña oh más bien iguana se anda por las paredes, buscando cualquier escusa para perturbarlo, en medio de sus esfuerzos de cumplir con su trabajo, aparte de dejarlo casi sordo con su infernal música ruidosa.

Como si los tres se encargaran a su manera recordarle lo patético que es, y su miseria de estar ahí.

—¡Si no lo tengo listo al final del día!... ¡EL SEÑOR HAT ME MATARA!.

Se apretó la cabeza sobre la bolsa en total preocupación, pasando a velocidad de la luz miles de escenarios caóticos de su futuro destino. Black podía ser tan escalofriante por naturaleza, no digamos si se empeña en ello.

—Jajaja ¡Vamos Flug!.

La chica se balanceaba en su lugar.

—Eres demasiado necesario para que Black te asesiné.

Una leve sonrisa esperanzada se poso en el rostro oculto al escuchar eso, sintiendo por un instante que si es valorado, su vida no podría ser tan mala.

—Oh más bien, demasiado insignificante como para tomarse esa molestia de matarte.

Y con eso la sonrisa se borro, cambiando por una gran seriedad.

—Como sea, ¡Aparte de desvanecer mis esfuerzos!, ¿Se puede saber que se supone haces aquí?.

La cabellos purpuras recordó su interés sacudiendo su cabeza, posándosele una sonrisa tan traviesa que aterro al bata blanca.

—Buscaba a 5.0.5 lo ocupare en algo, ¿Lo has visto?.

El asistente de villano se sacudía el humo de la explosión de sus ropas, intentando ocupar su mirada en otra cosa que esa perturbadora sonrisa.

—Ah, lo envié a comprarme unas cosas, no para mis experimentos luego de la ultima vez...

Lucho por no recordar ese desastre, cuando en vez de cierto químico trajo uno que invadió la casa de ácido picante.

—Mas bien la lista del supermercado, el your marca Siniestrin y las galletas arañas maléficas se acabaron.

La ojos verdes dio un suspiro molesta.

—¿Es decir que tardara?.

Su compañía asistió, asiendo pensar a Demencia que quizás deba abortar su plan.

Pero una factible opción llego a su enredada mente.

—Bueno en ese caso ¡Plan B! Jajaja.

Dr. Flug no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la única chica del grupo lo jalo de su bata, elebandole hasta la boca cual mascara su bolsa, besando con locura sus labios, no bastando con eso, que también abriendo sus piernas se acostó en la mesa trayéndolo consigo encima, apresando su cadera con esas inquietas piernas, asiendo lo mismo sus brazos en el cuello ajeno.

El hombre de ciencia estaba impactado con esto, su corazón latía a una velocidad inexplicable para las matemáticas, le ardía tanto el rostro por la sangre elevándose a este, sus sentidos no respondían y jamás supo como término en esa posición, solo sentía a lo lejos que Demencia deslizo sus manos más que sobre la ropa.

Se sentía tan extraño, tan intrigante, tan inusual, tan húmedo... Tan agradable la situación de sus labios rozándose.

Disfrutándolo casi respondiendo el beso.

No lográndose debido que cuando se decidió hacerlo la chica ya emocionada mordió su labio inferior, y no de una forma sensual, sino morder en serio al pobre doctor que grito asustado sangrando.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!.

Notando en ese momento que alguien los observaba asqueado, paralizándose el mirada oculta al ser Black Hat, deseguro llego por la reciente explosión para percatarse del alboroto y golpear a quien sea de castigo.

—¿Esto es en serio?.

Dijo la elegante imagen de la maldad, en el marco de la puerta abierta.

—La sicópata que no dejo de correr de "Mi" casa, y el más inepto de mis subordinados juntos.

La mirada de Black se mantenía fija sin borrar el asco junto a irritación, estando temblando el angustiado doctor al creer que sería maltratado por esto, mientras que Demencia sonreía victoriosa sin cambiar las posiciones de sus piernas y manos en lugares que si son ajenos no deberían ser tocados.

—Parece titulo de guión de serie deprimente.

Se apoyo en su fino bastón, dando la vuelta.

—Como sea. Iré a vomitar y ustedes limpien esto.

Dr. Flug tenía los ojos ocultos abiertos como platos.

—¡¿Que rayos paso aquí?!.

Le pregunto a la ojos verdes debajo suyo.

Volviendo antes de su respuesta la reencarnación del diablo con sombrero, a dejar algo muy claro.

—¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE COCHINADAS HAGAN EN SU TIEMPO LIBRE!, ¡SOLO TENGAN LA DECENCIA DE CERRAR LA PUERTA!.

Y con eso, dicha puerta fue cerrada de un golpe tan fuerte que de milagro (Pero no de una rosa blanca) no se desprendió, escuchándose pasos pesados del villano en busca de un baño.

—¡Viva!.

Dijo la cabellos púrpuras extendiendo las manos que abandonaron la piel contraria, emocionada como niña pequeña que triunfo en la travesura.

—¿Notates lo celoso que Black se puso? jajaja ¡Sabia que fusionaría! En serio debo comprar capítulos de esa cultural serie.

Dr. Flug inclino las ocultas cejas, sintiendo dentro suyo una especie de tristeza con deserción, ni había terminado de analizar que con ese gesto le gustaba a quien jamás esperó, ni de digerir lo que ese beso le pareció, que ella se llevó todo con esas agrias palabras.

—¿De eso se trataba?.

Se apartó a como pudo de ella poniéndose de pie.

—Me usates como una cosa... ¡¿Para que Hat se celará?!.

Agradecía tanto que la bolsa ocultara sus expresiones justo ahora, (Al menos de la boca para arriba).

—La verdad que si.

Y el bata blanca no podía sentirse más mal, antes que radicalmente cambiara su estado en segundos con...

—Pero jamás me espere que supieras y te sintieras tan bien, Dr. Flug...

Y la tenía a centímetros suyo lamiendo la sangre en su labio, fue ciego cuando se puso en pie y se le acerco tanto, sus imprudentes manos acariciaban su delgado pecho bajo la camisa, se sonrojo tanto con su singular mirada que ahora era intensa captando la suya, aun con la bolsa se notaba dicho sonrojo en las descubiertas mejillas, el sudor y los nervios no tardaron.

El doctor no comprendía como tantas emociones podían pasar en unos minutos, su mente estaba confundida, la sangre de su cuerpo bombeaba demasiado y las piernas le temblaban. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta los hermosos que son los peculiares ojos de Demencia, lo suave que juraba ser su larga cabellera, y lo linda que puede ser cuando parece maquinar cosas en su trastornada cabeza.

Porque que pensaba algo lo así, se estaba debatiendo con algo dejando de lamer sus labios, para morder los propios, llegando en segundos precisos la respuesta a un enigma existencial.

—Asi que.

Detuvo sus manos, regalándole una sonrisa ocultando un nuevo secreto de ilusión, besando levemente sus labios, bajando luego la bolsa regresandole la posición de siempre.

—Al averno con Black.

Y con eso corrió a terminar de tirar la puerta, y escalar las paredes aun con el humo de la explosión en su atuendo, yendose así por el pasillo en demencial alegría.

Dejando a un más confundido Flug... ¿Que significarían esas apocalípticas palabras?, ¿Que ya no estaría interesada en Black Hat?, ¿Y en su lugar en él?... Eso suena a muy sin sentido aun tratándose de esa mansión

Se sacudió la cabeza y empezó a limpiar su lugar de trabajo, siendo inevitable el sonreír, no importaba que todo fuese tan confuso, su cuerpo sentía un cosquilleo aun sonrojado, y era un cosquilleo muy agradable para no estar feliz con eso. Pasase lo que pasará a partir de ahora, naciera lo que naciese, lo dejaría fluir.

¿Y por que no? Contribuir un poco en la demencial travesía de Demencia, secundandola en ella.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Jajaja aclaró que no tengo nada en contra de la Rosa de Guadalupe lol y si creó tan loca a Demencia de un día suspirar por míster elegancias y al siguiente violarse al doctor XD actualmente estoy en el debate interno que no se que pareja me gusta más (Aunque esto habré una brecha nueva en el lemon... Lol) jajaja gracias por leer linduras.**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos.**_


End file.
